


Body and Soul

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Body Work [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Chubby Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pressed him against the wall again, his hands tugging at Dean’s shirt once more. He kissed down the other man’s neck. </p><p>“Wait, Cas.” Dean chuckled. Cas groaned in frustration and pulled back. “I want this to be special, you know? We’re going to tell this story to our kids someday and I don’t want it to start with – well your dad jumped my bones in the hallway.” His cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he looked away even as he caught Cas’ hands and wound their fingers together. </p><p>Cas felt his lips quirk up and a ball of warmth formed in his chest at Dean’s casual mention of their future family. He wanted that, wanted it so bad he could hardly stand it. </p><p>*****<br/>Cas and Dean make the decision to mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I did on Tumblr for [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). We both wanted more body positive chubby fics. 
> 
> This is a loose ABO-verse. In my head, they can tell each others secondary gender and strong emotions by smell, they have heats/ruts, and they mate. The more animalistic instincts only come out during a heat/rut. Cas still lives with his brothers since he is an unmated omega but he isn't restricted beyond that.

He bounded down the steps clutching the small white envelope to his chest, a grin plastered on his face. He saw the impala immediately, idling at the curb. Dean leaned over, opening his door from the inside and greeting him with a smile of his own. Cas’ heart melted at the sight. 

“Hey baby,” he said as Cas climbed in. He pecked him on the cheek, running the fingers of one hand through his hair. 

“Hello Dean,” he said, attempting to school his features but Dean clearly wasn’t buying it. He winked at him and motioned towards the envelope. 

“Do I take that to mean you have good news?” 

Cas nodded. “I’ll tell you on the way.” He was practically vibrating in the seat with excitement and he didn’t want to sit in the parking lot when they could be making progress towards Dean’s house – soon to be _their_ house, he thought. 

Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. 

“Spill.” He said, glancing over at Cas. 

“Dr.Moseley said I’m healthy and all my tests checked out. My hormone levels are great.” He said, staring at Dean’s face. He was listening intently with a soft smile. The sunlight lit up his features and even from this angle Cas could see the granny smith apple green of his eyes. He swallowed hard; overwhelmed for a moment with how much he truly loved the other man. 

“Is that it?” Dean prompted, glancing at him again. 

“Oh uh, no. She said everything looks good and she doesn’t think we will have any problems. She gave me the pill so that we can mate whenever we want to.” He blushed a little, even though he knew he didn’t need to be embarrassed. Mating outside of the mating cycle used to be impossible but now thanks to science, one little pill made it so that an alpha could have a knot outside of his rut. It was an amazing advance and allowed couples to decide on their own terms how they wanted to mate and when, without their judgement being clouded by raging hormones (and libidos). 

Dean grinned and let out a woop of joy. “Awesome!” He reached across the seat and took Cas’ hand, pulling it to him and kissing each of his knuckles. “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.” 

They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, their hands clasped together on the seat between them. 

*****

Once they were through the front door, Cas pressed Dean to the nearest wall, kissing him soundly. Dean chuckled into the kiss, his hands traveling up to grip Cas’ waist. Cas tugged at the hem of his shirt until Dean stilled his hands. 

“Eager, baby?” 

“Yes, Dean. Aren’t you? I think we should do it tonight - _now_. I don’t want to go another day without being your mate.” He pressed their mouths together again, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip and slipping his tongue inside.  
Dean groaned into the kiss but after a moment he pulled away. 

“Baby, wait, wait.” He said softly. He cupped Cas’ cheek with one hand, his thumb rubbing circles over Cas’ skin. His palm was warm and rough in just the right way. Cas couldn’t help but to nuzzle into it. 

“I want that Cas, you know I do.” He said, his eyes were bright and earnest, “Shouldn’t we talk to Michael first though? I know he’s not your dad or anything but still, I don’t want to piss him off.” 

Cas sighed. Dean wasn’t wrong, they probably should talk to his brother first, but Cas didn’t want to. “No, Dean. It’ll be fine. He knows it’s what I want and we already did what he asked; I went to the doctor and she gave us the go ahead. If he makes a fuss later, I’ll deal with him.” He laid a soft kiss on Dean’s lips, “Please. Trust me.” 

Dean nodded. “Ok, baby. I trust you.” 

Cas pressed him against the wall again, his hands tugging at Dean’s shirt once more. He kissed down the other man’s neck. 

“Wait, Cas.” Dean chuckled. Cas groaned in frustration and pulled back. “I want this to be special, you know? We’re going to tell this story to our kids someday and I don’t want it to start with – well your dad jumped my bones in the hallway.” His cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he looked away even as he caught Cas’ hands and wound their fingers together. 

Cas felt his lips quirk up and a ball of warmth formed in his chest at Dean’s casual mention of their future family. He wanted that, wanted it so bad he could hardly stand it. 

“How about you go get us each a glass of wine – I need something to take this pill with anyway, right? – and then meet me in the living room.” Dean leaned down and kissed him, slotting their mouths together perfectly. His lips were warm and soft and Cas nodded into the kiss. He could do this, for Dean and for his future self. 

They broke away and Dean swatted him on the butt as he headed to the kitchen. He glared back at him and Dean winked. 

A glass of wine in each hand and the small pill packet tucked into his pocket, Cas headed into the living room. The couches had been pushed back to the walls, the coffee table shoved to one side to make a clear space in the middle of the room. Dean was leaning over the record player and he looked up when Cas came in. 

He handed him the glass and the packet and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I want you to know that I’ve been thinking about, dreaming about, this day for a while now. I’m so happy to have you in my life, Cas, and I can’t even tell you how lucky I feel to be here.” He said softly. 

Cas felt his own cheeks light up at that and he nodded. He had been thinking about it too. They had been together almost two years at this point, much longer than most unmated couples he knew, but for them it had always felt right to wait and not to rush. They caught each other’s eyes and just stared for a moment before touching glasses and each taking a drink. They kissed again and Cas felt giddy, his heart full to bursting. 

Dean handed him their glasses, which he deposited on the table. While his back was turned, the music started to filter into the room. It was jazzy and slow and the woman’s voice was instantly recognizable. 

“Dance with me.” Dean said as he stood there, his hand outstretched. 

“Big sappy alpha.” 

Dean just smiled at him, “Nothing wrong with a little romance.”  
Cas sighed happily, allowing himself to relax into the moment. They swayed softly, bodies connected from hips to chest. Cas tucked his head into Dean’s shoulder and Dean pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“I’m all for you, body and soul. I spend my days in longing; you know it’s you that I am longing.” He sang softly, his deep voice in stark contrast to the singer on the record. Cas shivered at the sound and the rumble of those words in his chest. 

When the song picked up a little Dean released him, turning him in a small circle before dipping him dramatically and then pulling him back to his chest. Cas’ heart swooped and he laughed. He nuzzled Dean’s neck, breathing in the leather and wood smoke scent of him. 

“I tell you, I mean it, I’m all for you, body and soul.” Dean sang into his ear again. 

Cas looked up then, catching his eyes, before leaning in. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of all the emotion present in the moment. 

They danced for two more songs, still wrapped up in one another. Cas felt loose and relaxed, the earlier excitement all but gone, replaced by a sense of joy and contentment. Dean was still humming, his face pressed into Cas’ neck now, leaving small kisses there between softly sung words. 

When the second song started to wind down, the upright bass playing them out in low tones, Dean cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again. The kiss started slow and soft but quickly grew deeper. Cas groaned into it. They were still pressed together, still swaying gently. 

“Bedroom?” Dean asked, his voice already rough. Cas nodded and they headed down the hall hand in hand.  
Dean turned on the bedside lamp when they entered and lifted his shirt over his head. He sent Cas a shy smile and Cas returned it. He felt the butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. They were really going to do this! 

Cas pulled his shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans quickly. Dean came up behind him, his warm hands skirting down Cas’ sides and across his belly. He squeezed, groaning softly as he laid kisses across Cas’ shoulders. 

“So beautiful, Cas.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” He said. He spun in Dean’s arms and kissed him again, walking him back towards the bed. They fell onto it in a heap, both laughing but not breaking apart from one another. 

Cas straddled Dean’s thighs, their clothed cocks brushing once and making them both hiss at the sensation. He kissed down Dean’s neck again, nipping playfully at the juncture between neck and shoulder, the place where Dean’s bite would go on him. Dean growled at that and Cas smirked into his skin. He continued a trail of sucking, nipping, and open mouth kisses down Dean’s collar bones. He stopped a moment to worry the skin between his teeth, sucking hard enough to bruise over one. 

One of Dean’s hands curled in his hair, the other gripped the sheets. Cas kissed down his chest, loving the heat of his skin and the solid feel of his body beneath him. He laved over both of his nipples, sucking each one into his mouth in turn and biting at them. Dean moaned, the hand in Cas’ hair tightening. Cas loved how sensitive he was. He blew softly over the abused flesh and Dean’s back arched under him. 

“Cas” he groaned. 

Cas moved on, licking down his sternum, across the soft pudge of his belly. His skin tasted like salt and something richer. Cas couldn’t get enough of it. He nipped the skin there, sucking a dark mark to one side, before tucking his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers and tugging them off. Dean’s cock popped free, already hard and wet at the tip. Cas placed a gentle kiss on the head and Dean groaned again. 

“You are killing me.”

Cas smirked. He kissed his way down the shaft, paying special attention to the place where Dean’s knot would grow. Dean growled low in his throat and Cas glanced up at him through his eyelashes. He was leaning on his elbows watching intently, his green eyes fixed on Cas’ face. Cas made a show of running his tongue up the length of him before sucking the head into his mouth. Dean huffed a breath but continued watching. 

Cas swallowed him down, loving the weight of him on his tongue. The scent of him was intoxicating the more aroused he became, deeper and sharper at the same time. Cas breathed him in. He felt his own arousal building, slick trickling from him now, dampening his boxer briefs. He bobbed his head, his hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s cock, and moaned when he felt the beginning of Dean’s knot, the hint of a swell in just the right place. Dean growled again above him. 

“Get up here, Cas.” He said and his voice was all alpha. Cas shivered, his inner omega preening and pulled off with a resounding pop. 

After removing his briefs, he crawled back up Dean’s body, his knees bracketing his hips. Dean gripped him by the back of the neck and pulled him down, their mouth connecting again. Dean’s hips rolled up, his erection slotting next to Cas’ perfectly and sending fireworks through him. Cas moaned into the kiss, his fingers tightening on Dean’s shoulders. 

“Want you so bad baby. You smell amazing. Want to taste you, feel you around me.” Dean panted hotly into his ear. 

Cas nodded. He wanted that too. He could feel his slick trailing down his thighs. He pulled away, sitting up and batting Dean’s hands off when he tried to drag him back. He reached behind, dipping two fingers in easily. He pushed them in and out, rubbing and scissoring. Dean squirmed underneath him, a steady stream of grunts and small growls coming from him now. 

Cas wondered if the pill gave him some symptoms of his rut along with his knot. The thought vanished when the pads of his fingers brushed against his prostate and his whole body twitched forward, his hips rocking back onto his hand again and again. 

Deans fingers were wrapped around his hips now, the tips digging into his flesh, and Cas loved it – loved the grounded feeling it gave him. He slid in a third finger, knowing he would have to stretch more than normal to take Dean’s knot comfortably. It burned in a pleasant way and his eyes fluttered closed. He bit down on his bottom lip as he concentrated on his task, bracing himself again with one hand splayed across Dean’s chest. He could feel Dean’s rapid heartbeat just beneath his finger tips and it made the animal part of him excited. He felt powerful. 

He brushed his sweet spot again as he pushed in a fourth finger. The burn was more intense this time, it was probably too soon, but he was impatient. So was Dean. He could feel the sheen of sweat on the body beneath him and when he looked down, Dean’s pupils were large and dark, his mouth open and panting. His cock was hot and hard, riding against the crack of Cas’ ass and bumping his wrist. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Cas. I am the luckiest man in the world. Please baby, come on. I need you.” He babbled as he watched. Cas groaned at the words and finally pulled his hand away. Uncomfortable or not - he was ready.  
He stroked Dean’s cock once, twice, before lining up and pressing down. 

Dean groaned, the noise sounding punched out of his chest, and his fingers gripped Cas impossibly tighter. Cas could feel his thighs shaking already, the zing of arousal bouncing around his nerve endings. Dean was big and he felt full, stretched unbelievably around him. The first few moments with Dean were always overwhelming. He reached forward, letting his still slick fingers brush Dean’s bottom lip and Dean growled. Quickly he sucked two of them into his mouth, his tongue probing between them, and Cas groaned at the feel of it. 

Cas arched his back as he lifted himself up and slowly slid back down. Dean’s moans were muffled by his fingers but Cas felt them all the same. He moved faster, alternating between rolling his hips and sliding up and down. He pulled his hand free of Dean’s mouth, loving how swollen it looked now, and leaned in to kiss him again. Dean lifted his hips, getting his feet planted on the mattress and took over, fucking into him in fast strokes. The new angle meant that Dean’s cock hit his prostate with almost every pass and Cas cried out against his mouth. 

“So good, baby. Sound so good. God. I fucking love you.” Dean panted between bruising kisses. 

Cas’ thighs burned and he felt a surge of relief when Dean rolled them. He placed Cas’ calves on his shoulders, sitting up for better leverage as he fucked him slow and deep. He reached down, wrapping one hand around Cas’ neglected cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. 

Cas cried out again, his head tilting back, and his hips bucked into Dean’s hand. Dean smiled down at him.  
“Not yet, baby, not yet. Want you to come with me, Cas.” 

Cas nodded. The warmth in his belly was curling in on itself, heat rising and he knew he wouldn’t last if Dean kept touching him. He groaned and pushed Dean’s hand away. 

“Too much, I’m close,” he panted and Dean nodded. 

Dean dropped his legs to fit around his waist again before pulling out. Cas keened at the loss, tears pricking his eyes. “Wha-“ he started to protest but then Dean was rolling him onto his stomach, lining their bodies up again and pushing back inside. 

Dean pushed his knee up and out, doing the same. His strokes were short now but deep, oh so deep. He ground against his prostate with every thrust. Cas didn’t know if he’d ever felt anything like it before. He could feel the swell of Dean’s knot as it started to catch and he groaned loudly. 

“Oh God, Dean.” He said, feeling dizzy. His body was a livewire and Dean’s hands roamed over his sides and hips, sending sparks across his skin. One hand found its way beneath him, covering his cock again and beginning to stroke him fast. 

“Dean Dean Dean” he chanted, and he could feel Dean nod against his shoulders. 

“Me too, Cas, me too.” He said. His mouth found Cas’ neck, licking and sucking there. Cas moaned again, tilting his head to the side, trying to give Dean all the room he could. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and all he could think was _this is it, this is it_.

And then something snapped. His whole body tensed, the coil of heat in his belly releasing in a wash as he came. Dean was right there with him, still licking his neck, whispering endearments into his skin. 

“That’s it, baby. That’s it, God I love you so much, Cas. My mate. Always, always, always.” 

Cas felt Dean’s knot when it fit into place, filling him up so completely, and his body clenched down around it. Dean groaned, his mouth opening and then just as he felt the heat of Dean’s come inside, he felt the sharp pain of his teeth. Cas cried out, hissing at the pain but also at the warmth deep within him. Dean’s hips still moved, short little thrusts, still grinding against his oversensitive prostate. He felt him come again, his body helping to pull everything it could out of the alpha. 

*****

Cas’ neck was sore but he was too high on endorphins to care. He was awash in feelings of happiness, joy, and _mate_. Dean was snuggled up against him, his strong arms pulling him close, one hand tracing small circles on his belly. Cas was on birth control but he knew Dean’s alpha would still be hoping for a pup. Soon, he thought, all prior worries about waiting gone now. He felt safe, connected, and loved all the way to his bones. He didn’t think he could worry about anything ever again, not with Dean around. 

Maybe he was a little love drunk, but he didn’t care about that either. 

“You ok, Cas?” Dean said quietly, his lips brushing soft kisses against the back of Cas’ neck. 

“Perfect.” He said, “What about you?”

“Beyond it.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title and song featured in the fic: [Body and soul by Billie Holiday ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXnQeb0rgpU)


End file.
